


Jamie and Claire Fraser don't have alot of tragedy in their lives

by Breakingdawn



Series: outlander [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingdawn/pseuds/Breakingdawn
Summary: First I want to say this is FANFICITION I loooooooove Diana Gabaldon story of Jamie and Claire she is an amazing writer!!!! However if I could changing anything I would only change three things that is that Faith lives, Claire is pregnant with twins a boy & girl and that she finds Jamie and comes back with their children right as he is sent to Helwater so that Jamie never sleeps with Geneva. Anyway the story I've written is about what may of happen if Claire never went back through the stones or if Jamie didn't fight in the war also if FAITH lived. The show is very realistic on showing people how life doesn't always a happy ending but I wanted my story to have a happy ending. I hope when you read it you are able to follow along English wasn't my favorite subject in school lolP.S. THIS WILL HAVE SEX IN IT NOT IMAGINARY SEX BUT LIKE SOME 50 SHADES OF GREY SEX so if your don't want to read that you have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie and Claire prepare for the Battle of Culloden

This can’t be real this can’t be real, I keep repeating this over and over in my head. I want to run, scream, cry all the while saying this can’t be real. How did we end up here? All of our plotting, scheming and planning to stop this bloody war and here we are watching the dawn break for the Battle of Culloden. I need Jaime where is he, he didn’t sleep at all last night. He and Murtagh have been with Prince Charles all night, trying to convince him not to attack today. This battle would be doomed for him and all Scotland highlanders as we know it. Before Jamie went looking to speak with the prince, Jamie and I got into this huge argument about him sending me back through the stones. “Claire I need you to listen!” “This war is a los cause we’ve done all we can to try and stop it.” I knew he was serious because he only says my name when his mind was set about something and he wanted me to really listen. But I didn’t care! The only way I would leave him is if he tied me to a horse and forcefully threw me through the stones, even then I better be unconscious because I would fight him with everything in me to stay with him. I could see it in her body language before she even said a word that she would fight me. “Jamie I’m not leaving you and before you say that I made a promise, I also promised Faith I would come back, that we would come back to her.” “Out of all the promises I’ve made that is the one I’m keeping.” “You are the air that I breathe and she is the blood that flows through my veins. Im not leaving!” “For the life of me I can’t understand why you want me to leave, why you want me to leave everything I hold dear to me?” I could see that Jamie was radiating with tension and he was trying to control his anger but I was on a roll and just as heated. “You grew up without your mother and there wasn’t a day that went by that you didn’t miss her, you want Faith to experience the same thing?” Claire… I cut him off, "why can’t we both leave and return back to Lallybroch?” “Why do you have to be so damned honorable and do what’s right all the time for once why can’t you put US first?” I was about to continue when Jamie grab me by the arms and yelled “CAUSE OF OUR UNBORN BAIRN!” “Cause we ken the devastation that will happen here.” Deflated he continued saying “I want you and the bairn safe with Frank back in your time.” I was numb….we just stood staring into each other’s eyes and then he crushed me into his arms and I never wanted him to let me go. I started to cry, he just squeezed me tighter “Sassenach I’ve thought of every scenario possible and sending ya back is my best option.” I stopped crying and looked up in his face “what makes you think I’m pregnant?” He looks at me smiling while wiping my tears away and said “I ken ya body Sassenach I ken ye was pregnant for about three months.” Now it was my turn to smile “I just realized it about two weeks ago.” We both laughed at that, I stopped laughing and looked down and placed his hands on my stomach “we should of brought Faith with us.” “When I left her I really did believe that we would both be coming back to her.” He removed one of his hands from my stomach to lift my chin up so I could look him in the eyes “we did right by leaving her with Jenny and Ian this was no place for her” I told him he was right and that I love him then I kissed him. It started with his lips hovering over mine, my breathing starting to peak while my lips part. He places his left hand on my behind to bring me closer, to feel his growing erection while giving my lips soft kisses, his other hand he brings it to my face to angle me head for a deeper kiss, I lick his lips and stick my tongue in his mouth. He takes control by sucking my tongue and my bottom lip. I wanted him badly and from his growing erection I could tell that he wanted me too but there wasn’t time to give into our desires so reluctantly we pulled away. Looking into Jamie piercing blue eyes I knew I would die with him on the battlefield. Jamie knew I wanted to say something but Murtagh and Dougal came in the room to tell Jamie that the Prince wanted to speak with him. “On your way solider” he gives me another kiss which was too quick for my liking and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about saying Goodbye or is it.......

I was so deep in thought that I didn’t hear Fergus calling me, “Milady, Milady are you okay?” “Yes I’m sorry have you seen Jamie?” “Yes Milady, Milord asked me to come find you to bring you to the Princes chambers.” As we cross the field to the main entrance of the house I ask question to try to figure out exactly what’s going on. “Is everything alright with the Prince?” “Yes Milady the Prince is with the commanding officers in the main tent.” The entire time were walking to the house, I can’t keep this sickening feeling from my stomach that today my life as I know it is about to end. We make it in the house up the second floor to the Princes quarters, when we step into the room I immediately relax a little once I spot Jamie. I notice Jamie and Murtagh are both tensed and looking at a piece of parchment on the table.” Jamie what’s going on?” “Aye Sassenach I see Fergus found ya good job lad.” “Of course Milord” “Fergus find me some ink and a quill be quick about it.” “Yes Milord” As I move closer to the table I see what Jamie and Murtagh are looking at. “Jamie this is the deed to Lallybroch.” “Aye I’m making little Jamie Laird, this will protect Lallybroch from the crown and keep it in the family.” “I just need two witness signatures, that would be you and Murtagh.” “Here is the ink and quill.” “This is dated from a year ago Jamie.” “Aye tis I told you I’ve thought of every possible scenario.” First Murtagh signed then me. Jamie rolls up the document, turns to Fergus and gives it to him. “Fergus I need you to take this to Ian Murray right away.” “Me Milord,” “Aye there isn’t anyone else I would trust to get this safely back to Lallybroch.” “I want let you down Milord.” “Murtagh I want you to take the Fraser men back to Lallybroch.” “I’ll see da men safely back on the right path back but I will be coming right back to join ya in the fight.” Jamie was about to say something against what Murtagh just said but just then Dougal burst into the room. “Jamie there ya are I’ve been looking for ya, were about to head over for the battle, tell the lassie farewell for the next time we will see her the rightful Prince will be back on the throne.” Jamie grabs my hand “Aye I’m coming I just need to see Sassenach safe first” “The lassie will be fine I said it is time for the final battle” Murtagh saw that things were about to escalate so he says “I’ll come with ya Dougal, Fergus ya best be coming with me as well.” “Yes Murtagh.” As Murtagh and Fergus prepared to leave, I stop them both because I knew this would be the last time I would see them. I give them a hug and tell them both to be safe and that I love them. Murtagh’s reaction was bashful, he turns and leads him and Dougal out of the room. Fergus looks at Jamie as if he wants to say something but instead he bows before him. Jamie bows back and then surprises Fergus by giving him a hug and says “je t’aime comme un fils”(I love you like a son) Once Fergus leaves the room Jamie walks to the window to see that Fergus made it to a horse. “Come Sassenach we don’t have much time my horse is out back if we leave now there’s still a chance.” “A chance, a chance for what, are we running away together?” He didn’t answer me and from him not answering me I somehow knew the answer. We weren’t running away, this was my last chance to escape through the stones, back to the 20th century, back to Frank. I felt like I was having an outer body experience that I wasn’t really Claire but an intruder of the real Claire. I don’t remember getting down the stairs or being pulled outside and mounting the horse behind Jamie. There wouldn’t be any good bye letters to my beloved Faith would she hate me for leaving her. When I came back to myself we had arrived at the standing stones, Jamie is carrying me up to the stones. I struggle until he puts me down“Jamie I can’t leave you, I don’t care what you say!” “I’d rather die with you, I have no life without you!” While I was being hysterical Jamie was just standing looking at me calmly “Aye ya are my home and I have no life without ya Sassenach but you must leave” I was doing my best not to cry because I wasn’t given up with making him see reason "I can’t just go back to Frank what will I tell him?” “Tell him the truth if he loves ya he will believe ya.” At that statement I started to cry “Come with me Jamie, come with me through the stones.” “Sassenach I can’t we tried that the first time I brought ye here besides my destiny lies on Culloden Moor, ken that the best thing that ever happen to me was marrying you.” He tries to wipe the tears from my face while telling me “I wouldn’t change anything that happen before I met you because it led me to ya” “If I had to chose between loving you and breathing I would use my last breathe to say tha gaol agam ort” (I love you) “My only regret is that we didn’t get more time together. He places his right hand on my cheek and I lean into his embrace while he places his left hand on my stomach and say “Faith and this bairn will be all that is left of our love ken that if it takes centuries dwelling in between worlds I will not stop until we are reunited once again.” Damn you James Fraser damn you how can you leave me. After his declaration of love, Jamie kisses me and slowly easy me backwards towards the stone. With tears in my eyes I tell him “I love you” then I turn and touch the stones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never be a writer in real life, its a lot of work. I've written like 10 chapters but I'm going back and editing them because I really want you guys to understand and enjoy the storyline. There are several other stories on here that I love but it annoys me that they post like one chapter an week or month so I will be doing my best not to do that to you guys. Much love until next time


	3. Chapter 3

“Sassenach, Sassenach, Claire wake up.” Jamie. “Sassenach ye dreaming wake up.” Some where my mind is telling me that the voice I’m hearing is Jamie’s but that couldn’t be possible, was he able to come through the stones with me. “Sassenach.” My eyes slowly flutter open, I look around and see I’m in the Lairds room at Lallybroch. The room has a soft glow from the fireplace but how can that be? I must be dreaming or did the stones send me back in time once again? I look around the room until my eyes land on Jamie, he’s sitting on my left side of the bed holding Faith with a concern look on his face. “Sassenach I’m going to put Faith in the nursery with the da others” I didn’t say anything I just watched as he and Faith left the room. I was still trying to figure out what was going on maybe I traveled back to before the war started or maybe I was in a coma. Jamie came back in the room asking again what’s wrong while gently touching my face and shoulder. “My God Sassenach ya cold as ice I’ll put more wood on the fire.” He tried to get up but I immediately stopped him and crawled into his lap. “No Jamie” I was trembling and crying Jamie held and rocked me back and forth, like he does Faith whispering soothing Gaelic words until I calmed down. After awhile I calmed enough to speak again. Jamie didn’t ask me anything; he patiently waited for me to speak. “Jamie is this a dream?” “A dream what me holding you?” I pulled back out of his embrace enough to look in his face. “No I mean has the war happen?” “What is today’s date?” “Today is August1,1745 and the battle hasn’t happen yet. “Ah I ken what’s going on, what was da dream?” I crawled out of his arms to stand by the window. I was in my shift and my back was towards him. I felt him easy up behind me he gently placed his hands on my shoulders and started to massage me. I lean into him and told him the NIGHTMARE I just had once I finished I turned and asked him again was I dreaming. He placed his hand over my heart while looking into my eyes and placing my hand over his heart. I could feel his heart beating the same rhythm as mine. “No Sassenach ya arenna dreaming ya are here wit me” Then he lean in and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little tricky I wrote it from Claire and Jamie's POV. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make Jamie's POV chapter 4 so I just made it a continuation of chapter 3. So enjoy


	4. Chapter 3 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this chapter as 3 1/2 because its a continuation enjoy

The morning of August 1, 1745 Ian, Murtagh, and I along with some of the tenants were out in the field pulling up some of the potatoes we planted to see if they were ready for harvest. Ian looking in the Scientific Treatise on Methods of Farming book says to “It doesnna say exactly when we can pull up potatoes.” “Aye dat’s why we’re pulling up a few now to see if they are ready.” Murtagh chimes in “Maybe we should of brought Claire out here to look since she is the one who told ya to plant them.” “Aye Murtagh that’s easier said than done ya ken Sassenach doesnna like getting up early in the morning.” Giving me a knowingly look Murtagh says “Dat’s cause someone likes to keep da lassie up at night.” We all start laughing “I’ll pretend I dinna hear ya say dat” "ya can pretend all ya want Faith will have a sibling before long" Smiling Ian says “I’ll take some to da house Mrs. Crook, Claire and Jenny can take a look at them.” “Ian ya should hed up to da house Murtagh and I will bring them up shortly.” watching Ian leave Murtagh says to me “Jamie if these arenna ready for harvest I think its best we plant more vegetables, as Claire said we’re gonna need to stock as much as we can for the war to come.” Ya mean if the war comes Prince Stuart is a wee cannie fellow but he canna do a thing without money.” “Mmm I hope so as well.” Walking back to the house with a full basket I begin to think of the dark times I had in Paris, almost losing my daughter and Claire for the good of Scotland….I donna wanna dwell on that so I think about what almost happen this morning between me and Claire. Murtagh is right Faith may have a brother or sister if I have anything to do wit it. Claire was sleeping so peacefully wit her beautiful hair all around her Mo nighean donn (my brown-haired lass) I pushed her curls away so I could see her beautiful face, God how did I become so blessed. At that thought I heard my beautiful baby girl sigh and turn over into a deeper sleep. I looked to make sure Faith was still asleep before I slowly pulled the sheet off of Claire. We were both naked cause of da night before of making love, not a day goes by dat I donna want to be buried inside of her, listening to her moans, groans, pleads for me not to stop. I inched my way down her body blowing on her body as I went to see da goose bumps form on her. She was turned towards me, I gently pushed her onto her back to see those beautiful breast. I kent her breast were her sensitive spot so I flicked my tongue against her nipple and watch it immediately perk up dat brought a smile to my face so I did the same to da other. She starts to moan, soon she will be fully awake I gently grab her breast to place my mouth over her nipple and start sucking it just like she likes it, I smile cause she’s running her fingers through my hair. I take my right hand and pushed open her thighs so I can find my favorite spot dats always nice and warm all while sucking her breast. I look at her face; her eyes are glazed with wanting me so I sit up and start eagerly kissing her mouth. Her kisses are titilatin cause I put two fingers inside, what does she call it, her vagina. My fingers were sliddin in and out of her slowly to drive her mad wit want, she was so wet and I wanted to taste her. I abruptly broke da kiss and said “Good morin Sassenach” she groaned in frustration I wasnna sure if it was cause I stop kissing her or cause of what my fingers were doin to her. Looking down her body, her pointy nipples were beggin to be kissed and sucked thoroughly but I had my sights on a better goal my cock was hard and couldn’t wait to be buried in her walls. I love pleasing my wife I dinna have to tell her to open her legs wider, she was horny so they were wide open. I took my fingers out of her so I could look at her honey pot it was moist and pink, her clitoris looked as if it was throbbin begging to be licked. “Sassenach sit up some and look at me I want ya to watch” She sits up lazily and looks at me, slowly I lick my lips and bend my head to lick her lips she lets out a loud moan. It was so loud I thought Faith might wake up I stop and listen but Faith was still sleeping, I began licking her lips again I could hear Claire panting while she ran her fingers through my hair. I love when she does dat its her way of givin me encouragement I blow on her clit and speed up my work. I can feel da closing of her legs around me which was letting me ken she was close, I wanted her climax to be intense I unwrapped her legs from around me and placed my hands on her inner thighs to push her knees back until they were touching the mattress all the while I continued licking and sucking her clit, dis drove her mad cause I could hear all types of noises coming from my Sassenach. ”Jesus Christ Jamie” "Ahhhhhhhh fuck!!!" I dinna stop she tasted salty, sweet and like me. she was pullin my hair so tight I thought some hair may be in her hands once finished. Her body was quiverin so I redoubled my effort and she came so loud that I kent the entire house would hear. I kissed her inner thighs and then sat up to see about Faith, “Da Da” I moved to the other side of the bed to get my night shirt to cover up before I move the canopy bed curtain aside. I bent down to pick her up and ask “de` a th `ann an-de`”(What is it hunny) “ loud noise it make me fraid” “Da Da is here and he’s not gonna let anythin happen to sgaoileadh.” (Red-head lassie) She looks up at me with her mother’s eyes “gealladh Da” (promise Da) “gealladh `alainn now back to sleep with ya.” I walked to the window to rock her back to sleep but she’d already fallen asleep. Claire poked her head out of the curtain, I laughed cause she looked like a child dat was in trouble “tis okay she’s back asleep.” She wobbly climbed out of bed naked, blushing and buried her head into my neck while looking down at our sleeping daughter.”You know that was all your fault, I was sleeping peacefully until somebody woke me up with their mouth.” “Aye, I’d do it again only I would put Faith in the nursery with the other bairns first.” “Ya wasnna dat loud last night” I said teasingly. She lifts up her head and gives me her beautiful smile “Well to be honest I was dreaming about you and that mouth.” I smiled and step out of her embrace so I can place Faith back in her bed. The room was starting to get lighter I ken cause the Sun is on the horizon, I begin to go over in my head what needs to be done today with field work. I take off my shirt and pour water in the basin and start gettin cleaned up. Claire sits on da window seal watchin me as I start to dress “Sassenach are ya gonna to get dressed maybe get an early start in ya surgery” my back is turned towards her when I hear her say “hmm maybe” I turn around just in time to see her lean over and give Faith a kiss on the head. The sight I see reminds me that I hadnna gotten my own release yet she must of felt my eyes on her for she slowly turns around and walks over to me, God she’s beautiful. Wrapping her arms around me she steps on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear “Now that Faith is back to asleep we can finish where we left off only this time I need you inside of me.” Dat defiantly got my cocks attention “as pleasing as dat sounds Sassenach I need to get an early start in the fields dis mornin.” She pouts and I kiss her soft lips while she tries to persuade me wit her body, smiling I smack her bum and tell her “ya gonna have to wait until lunch time” unwrapping her arms from around i give her a quick peck leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOLIER ALERT!!!!!!  
>  If you read the title you see that this Fanfic story is going to be less tragedy as I go into chapter 4 it really dawning on me that I need to write about Faiths birth and Jamie's rape. I have some ideas floating around but it may takes some time. Anyway I'm hoping you guys are enjoying the story so far just like I'm enjoying writing it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie makes the right decision

As Murtagh and I come closer to da house we see Jenny standing in the doorway going through the mail “wow brother those are some big potatoes” “Aye hopefully they’re done so we can start harvesting them” “I guess we’ll never ken until we cook them, Fergus, Robbie come get dis bag of potatoes from Jaime and Murtagh, bring it through the kitchen.” Fergus and Robbie were no were insight yet they appeared and took the potatoes from us. “Jamie, Murtagh don’t bring ya self in dis house until ya washed up around back.” “Aye Mistress” “I’m da Laird of dis place I shouldnna have to wash up before I enter my own home.” Smiling she says “oh really brother Laird or no if you come into my clean house we’ll see who is Liard of Broch Tuarach.” Ian comes from the back of the house drying off his hands “I’m her husband and da father of her bairns if I have to do it ya do as well Jamie.”I an says teasinly “Aye, have you seen Sassenach?” “She and Faith were in her garden earlier but went in da house from the looks of it. Faith was havin fun playin in da dirt, I expect she’s gonna be a healer like Claire” “Aye I was thinkin da same myself” After I finnish talkin with Ian I walk around back where I see Murtagh is about done washing up. Once clean I head into da house through the kitchen to find my two lassies, headin to Claire’s surgery I’m stopped by Jenny who gives me some mail, da first letter I notice on top was from cousin Jared I havenna heard from him since he bid Claire and I safe travelin back home. I head into my office to open da letter I canna believe my eyes it’s a letter congratulatin me on being one of the Chieftain Highlanders, declaring war against the crown and declaring my loyalty to Charles Stuart. Dis letter has all da Chieftain signatures and at the bottom my forged signature. I was enrage dat I threw a vase across the room with my back towards da door, I'm no sure who enters da room first but Jenny and Ian speak at da same time “Brother” “Jamie what’s a miss?” Claire walks over to me asking me questions "are you hurt?" "what has happen?” Murtagh was last entering I assume cause he didnna speak but u ken his presence, all were waiting for answers. I turned around wit da letter in hand, Claire was closest so she looked down took da letter from my hand, starts readin it out loud, when done no one says a thing. I turn and place my hands on my desk wit my head down. I canna believe da war is gonna happen and I’m gonna be seen as a Jacobite. No I’m not letting dis happen I dinna care what da letter says I almost lost my family once, I'm not losin them now. Claire was the first to speak “Jamie they have forged your signature” then Jenny “this has been distributed and published” next Ian “this makes you a trader to the crown.” Finally Murtagh “Aye so what’s da plan Jamie” I turn and take da letter from Claire to place it on da table then look at everyone before sayin “I need to think.” Grabbin my wife's hand I tell her “Sassenach come with me”

I dinna feel like ridin Donnas so we walked in silence, each wit our own thoughts, on how to handle dis news. I took her to dis small spring a ways from da house where me and Ian use to playin when we were bairns. It was a nice sunny day so I ken the spring would be refreshin I took off my stockin and shoes and told her I would do her “Sit Sassenach let me take off ya stockings and shoes” I put my feet in the water then I rolled up her dress to her knees, then placin her legs across my lap I gathered some water in my hands to wet her legs and feet to give them gentle rub. I needed dis contact of touch wit Claire, she is my life line to dis world, wit out her I’m truly lost. Also whether she kens it she help me to think clear be the man I wish my Da could have seen me be. Claire reaches up to take the pins from her hair to let her unruly curls fall as they will while runnin her fingers through her hair. She’s leaning back wit her eyes closed baskin in the sunlight. I stop what I’m doin so she can open her eyes to look at me “why’d you stop” I just stare at her cause da sun catches her whisky golden brown eyes and my breath is taken away. Speaking for the first time since leavin da I say to her “I love when ya hair’s down have I ever told ya dat” she smiles and replies “no but I’ve kind of figured it out you usually ask me to take it down” “Aye” I go back massagin her and ask “Sassenach where’s Faith?” “I’d just put her down for her mid day nap and came to find you when Jenny told me you were headed to the study.” “Murtagh and Ian had just come from the kitchen when we heard the noise from your study” I didnna say anything to what she had said I just nodded my head. I patted her legs and feet off as best I could with my hands when she spoke again “Jamie we could leave and go to Paris the King doesn’t have to know we're there or we could go to Italy.” I looked up at her “what about Jenny, Ian, da bairns, the tenants do we just leave them to the devastation dats to come?” “We can take the family with us, we can make sure the tenants are well prepared.” “Sassenach ya say that da Battle wipes out everythin do ya truly believe if we leave they have a chance?” she opens her mouth as if she wants to reply but then closes it. I stop lookin at her and look at the land around us, da beauty dat is Scotland while rubbin my left hand dat never was the same after what Black Jack Randall does to it in Wentsworth Prison. Then and there in dat moment I make my decision on what I must do, turnin and lookin in Claire's beautiful eyes I say “Sassenach I’ve always ken I’ve lived a life different from other men. When I was a lad I saw no path before me, I simply took a step and then another. Ever forward, ever onward, rushing to some place I kent not where, and then one day I turned around and looked back and saw that each step I’d taken was a choice, to go right, to go left, to go forward or even not go at all. Everyday every man has a choice between right and wrong, between love and hate, and sometimes between life and death and the sum of those choices becomes your life. The day I realized that is the day I became a man, da best plan for me is to fight in da Rebellion but I will not.” “takin her hand in mine I continue on “ya and Faith are mines now and forever I will protect what belongs to me but I want put anything before my family again like I did in Paris. I’m a stubborn man who is Honororable, Prideful, and loves his country but I want risk my life or my families for it.” Claire takes my left hand and lifts it to her lips for a kiss. I can feel the wetness of her silent tears on my hand “Jamie everything you’ve said is the reason I’m madly in love with you” I wipe her tears away and tell her “I’m going to write a letter Ned Gowan and my uncle Colum for Ned to come here so he can accompany me when I go speak with the Duke of Cumberland” “My plan is to show da Duke dat da signature isnna mine, dat I dinna have association wit the Prince and dat I was here at Lallybroch when the chieftains got together and signed it.” “Wit Ned wit me he can speak for da McKenzie Klan and be there legally for me da Duke will see dat da Fraser Klan isnna threat to the Crown.” I waited to see what Claire was going to say da look on her face seemed concerned but she didnna say anythin. Rubbin her face I say “I’m bringin Murtagh and Ian wit me but Sassenach I want ya blessing on dis” Smiling she says “Jamie you have my blessing it’s a great plan I’m just worried because bad things tend to happen when we’re apart.” I stand up and pull her up with me before saying “Aye but we always find our way back to each other she stands on her tiptoes to give me a kiss. A few minutes later we part and I reach down to grab our stockin and shoes “I’m sure Faith is up from her nap we should head home” she leans into me and says “I was just thinking that very thought” I give her another quick kiss as we walk hand and hand back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jamie, I use to be obsessed with Edward Cullen from Twilight but now my obsession has moved on to Jamie Fraser don't get me wrong I still have a thing for Edward but its like apple and oranges they're both fruits but which one are you in the mood for. lol  
> I'm saying this to say I love Jamie but I kind of wished he'd done something like this rather than fighting in the Battle of Culloden. My favorite season of Outlander is Season 1 because its the beginning of their love, my favorite episode is episode 9 if your are a fan like me I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time  
> P.S. I welcome comments I received a few I just wished I knew how to reply back to answer your questions


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire worries and reminisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be long its going to talk about what happen when Jamie was in Wentworth Prison.

As we walked back towards the house I reflected on Jamie’s plan to go see the Duke of Cumberland directly. I meant what I said when I told him he has my blessing, he does but a part of me is terrified that if he leaves I want see him again.

What would I do without him in my life? Would I stay here or would I leave for Paris or London? Could I even return back to my own time with Faith? Could she pass through the stones she has my DNA as well as Jamie’s? Jamie is always so bloody confident that everything will work out……. it usually does for the most part but what if this time is different.

It still pains me to remember how close I came to losing Jamie when he was captured by the redcoats before we fled to Paris. Looking down at our entwined hands I remember what almost happened when Jamie was in Wentworth Prison waiting to be hanged.

Murtagh and I came up with the idea that he would be my servant and I would be an English woman of noble birth, who is a friend of the Fraser family, just coming to give the family information on what happens to the body of a Prisoner once perished.

Walking to the front gate of the Prison I knew my glass face would give away my true motivates which were to see if Jamie was still alive. If I was going to play the part of an English Noble woman then I will do it well by being the actress Hedy Lamarr. At the gate the British soldier ask why was I here “I’m Claire Beauchamp and this is my man servant, I’m here to speak with the warden Sir Fletcher about a prisoner that has been executed.”  He told me to wait there while another officer goes to give the message to the warden. I turn around to take deep breaths while waiting because my heart is beating so fast I’m likely to faint before I find out any news.

 Murtagh senses my distress gently pulls me over in a corner away from the prying eyes of the officers. Before I knew it the officer returned to escort me and Murtagh back through the Prison. The warden received me with a warm handshake “Hello, Ms. Beauchamp is it, how can I help you?” “One moment Sir Fletcher turning to Murtagh I tell him to wait in the hallway and closed the door. Taking a seat I tell Sir Fletcher “I’m very sorry I didn’t want my man servant in the room while you and I were speaking.” “He doesn’t need to hear what we are speaking about” the warden says he agrees and takes a seat as well.

“The reason I asked to speak with you is to find out about an inmate that has been executed a James Fraser.” “Yes if you don’t mind me asking why does an English woman of noble birth care about the likes of Scottish Prisoner?” Smiling I tell him “no its quite alright I was visiting some family in Inverness when a friend of the family Mrs. Ellen Fraser asked if I could be of some service to find out when she can she get the remains of her son’s body to have a proper burial.” The warden didn’t say anything so I discreetly looked around to see what else I could say that may make my story believable. Spotting a Bible on his table I tell him “I felt it was my Christian duty to help anyway I could” he gets up from behind his desk and walks out of the room.

I wasn’t sure at that moment if he believed my story and frankly I tried not to dwell on it because soon as I heard the door closed I jumped up and began searching for keys to the prison cells. With Murtagh outside of the door I knew he would alert me before the warden came back. The entire time I searched I prayed that Jamie wasn’t dead, that this whole plan wouldn’t be done in vain, after looking in three draws I found the keys. I shut the draw and started to look for a map but was cut short by Murtagh coughing loudly. I hurriedly placed everything back in its place and sat back in my seat. “I commend you Ms. Beauchamp for being a God fearing woman who wants to help anyway possible” He said this all while looking at a piece of paper “it appears there isn’t a body” Jesus H Roosevelt Christ I’m too late, before panicking I ask “when you say there isn’t a body what do you mean?” looking up he says “it appears that his execution has been postponed until tomorrow”  I didn’t realize I was holding my breath at this news I couldn’t hold up the pretense any longer, I broke down crying.

The warden asked me why was I crying “I’m so sorry I’m just happy for Mrs. Fraser she said she didn’t get a proper goodbye and now I can help her get that” he hands me a handkerchief  and asks if I wanted a glass of water? “yes please” discreetly he exits the room to give me a moment. I thank God for answering my prayers. Jamie is alive and I was going to save him “come on Beauchamp get a grip you can do this” I drink the water, blow my nose and wipe my face just as the Warden enters into the room.

“Are you alright ma’am?” “Yes thank you for your kindness.” “Is there anyway I could possible see the prisoner to give any last words back to his family?” “I don’t believe that is a good idea being that you are a Lady” before I can ask the warden about maybe having Jamie write a letter there was a knock at the door. “Come in” Murtagh walks in with a wooden box and places it on the desk in front of me. “what is this?” “this is for you Ms. Beauchamp I figured that I could be of some assistance by giving you Mr. Fraser’s belongings” I didn’t say anything right away because I felt I was about to break down and cry once more. After a few seconds I turned to Murtagh and say “would you please take Mr. Frasers things and wait back outside it will be just a few more moments”

 “Aye Mistress” before Murtagh leaves the room I was struck with an idea that I prayed would work “wait one moment” turning to the warden I say “I understand that you don’t want me to go see the Prisoner but what about my man servant he could relay a message just as easily as I” the warden doesn’t say anything for a few minutes so I say “God gives mercy to those who are undeserving. Mr. Fraser will be paying for his crimes on tomorrow but today God is given him one more chance to do right by his family” the warden opens the door and calls the guard to come and escort Murtagh to see James Fraser. Yes!!! I take the box from Murtagh and tell him I will wait outside for his return. Murtagh exits with the guard while the warden escorts me back to the front gate. “It was pleasure to meet you Ms. Beauchamp” smiling I say “the pleasure was all mine Sir Fletcher” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry haven't written in a minute I'm bad at balancing things. Usually when I'm doing a task I don't think about anything else. I'm working on that though. This chapter is so long because I didn't want to rush or just through together talking about what does or does not happen to Jamie in the prison. Thanks again for your comments I'll try to do better so you guys can understand it anyways hope you enjoy.  
> P.S. when I type this on my computer it has paragraphs that are spaced I don't know what happens when its transferred over here to post sorry. I'll figure it out another time


	7. Continue of Chapter 5

 I watched as Sir Fletcher went back inside the gate before I turned and walked away from the Prison. I’m still in shock that our plan worked and so happy that my Jamie is still alive. I don’t care to know why or how his hanging was postponed I thank God he is still here. With Murtagh seeing Jamie I’m sure he will tell him that I am here and we will get him out of this place. The question is how will we rescue him? We need to head back to the tavern where Rupert, Angus and Willie are waiting to hear from me and Murtagh.

 I sit down on the ground because the box I’m caring is becoming to heavy, come to think of it I’m not feeling so well. When was the last time I ate or slept for that matter? I can’t sleep even if I tried my mind want be quiet. Once I have Jamie back in my arms I’ll be able to rest.

 Murtagh has been gone for sometime I hope everything is alright? No, everything is fine we did everything right stop overacting Beauchamp. Murtagh will be the map we need to get to Jamie. Who knows maybe it'll be easier than we think to rescue Jamie, wishful thinking Beauchamp. I stand back up because I see the gates of the Prison open up with Murtagh coming out. I want to run to him but I'm not sure if that’s is a good idea. Before Murtagh can say anything I start bombarding him with questions “Murtagh how is he?” “What did he say?” “What did he look like?” “Did you tell him I was here?” “Aye no here lass will speak back in the tavern.” We make it back to the tavern, Murtagh tells me to go up to my room. I was about to protest but there was something about his body language that stopped me from speaking. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, opening the door Murtagh, Angus, Willie and Rupert enter the room.

 Murtagh pulls out a chair for me to sit “we have a problem da reason Jamie wasnna hanged because dat mhac na galla Black Jack Randall” “Jesus Christ!” “Aye when I was speaking with Jamie he mentioned he rode in before da noose went around his neck” “If Black Jack is here does it mean he’ll be wanting to flog Jamie again like he did a Fort William?” “I don’t care who is here we must get Jamie out of that Prison before tomorrow!!!” “Aye I meant no disrespect Mrs. Fraser” “No I’m sorry Willie, what else did Jamie say?” “he said ya are stubborn and shouldnna be here and he will punish ya later.” That made me smile a little “do you have any idea where Black Jack was before you left out of the Prison?” “No mistress I’m just glad he didnna spot me” “was Jamie hurt?” Murtagh didn’t get a chance to answer the question because Angus being Angus interrupted “enough wit da questions whats da plan?” “do ya even have a plan?” Rupert smacked Angus upside the head “of course Murtagh has a plan he’s a Fraser dey donna give up easily.” “Aye I do have a plan and it involves you two magairlean” “there a two men downstairs from da prison. I say ya go down stairs and get as much information ya can get out of them about anything dealing with the Prison” “me and Willie will go cattle hunting da walls are wide enough for some cattle to some how wind up in the mist of the cellars as a distraction while we rescue Jamie.”

 “what about me shouldn’t I help?” “Claire ya need to rest when was da last time you ate or slept” “I’m fine” “Mrs. Fraser Murtagh’s right ya should rest a while at least until we come back from getting da cattle.” "Aye Mistress ya not looking ya self lately" "who gives a bloody shit how I look all I care about is saving Jamie!" At this outburst all the men stare at me with pleading eyes so I finally give in and said I would stay in my room until they returned. One of the guys must of  told the bar maid to send me up some food before they left which I was very grateful for. After eating I suddenly was overwhelmed with fatigue and decided I would try to sleep a little.

 I don’t know how long I slept because I woke up to Murtagh telling me it was time to go.”Go, go where?” “I’ll explain on da way” “Murtagh told me that Angus and Rupert got a lot of information from the men who worked in the Prison. Every day at 6 pm Sir Fletcher takes his supper and reads the Bible for two hours a day. Rupert, Angus and Willie aren’t too far from the Prison waiting with the cattle. I didn’t need him to tell me what my role would be I  knew what needed to be done. At the Prison I told the soldiers that Sir Fletcher was expecting me since I was here earlier they let me and Murtagh in with no questions asked.

 Upon entering the Wardens office the solider told us we could wait here until Sir Fletchers return, then closed the door. Murtagh watched the door while I went and retrieved the keys from the drawer. “okay lass we have to hurry I donna ken if someone will come back to check on us” “how will we give a signal to others so the cattle can come” “There’s a side door dat I'll open and ya can be watching out for any patrols. I shouldnna be gone but a few minutes” I followed behind Murtagh dodging in and out of corners to avoid patrolling soldiers. We came to the side door Murtagh was speaking of “okay lass stay put no matter what” “hurry back” I watched as Murtagh disappeared in the night.

 I'm assuming no one came to check the Wardens office because all was still quiet. I was pacing back and forth at the door waiting for the guys when I heard loud screaming. A chill ran through my body, my God is that Jamie. I'm torn between leaving to follow the noise and waiting until Murtagh is back. I stay put telling myself “stick to the plan Beauchamp” out of no where Murtagh and Rupert appear swords drawn “we have to hurry I think I heard Jamie screaming” we follow behind Murtagh towards where I heard the screaming. Murtagh drops the keys twice trying to figure out which key is the right key to use. I take the keys from him and open the lock with the first key. I rush into the room knocking backwards the inhumane devil with no soul Black Jack, for a moment we were both in shock to come face to face with each other. Black Jack gets his footing just as Murtagh and Rupert entered the dungeon. Jamie’s back was towards us, the room was a mess like a struggle went on. “JAMIE!!!” Black Jack drew his sword and yelled for the guards there was another big beastly man in the room who had some type of hammer in his hand. Rupert went for him while Murtagh fought Black Jack, I ran to Jamie and saw he was unconscious with a blood broken hand “MY GOD WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU” Willie and Angus yelled we have to go now!!! I ripped part of my shift and wrapped Jamie’s mangled hand as best I could. Murtagh and Rupert picked Jamie up and carried him out. The beastly fellow skull had been bashed in and Black Jack was no where to seen. “where is he Murtagh?” “he ran out we need to leave now!!!” We ran and jumped on the horses that the guys had waiting in the woods for our escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the read I'll finish the rest of chapter 5 next time


	8. Ending of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the ending of chapter 5

I will never forget the memories of that night, finding Jamie on the floor unconscious nor the shock of seeing Black Jack face to face. If Jamie wasn’t chained I know he would have killed him….a part of me doesn’t want Randall to die because of Frank but the longer I live in this time the more my old life is beginning to fade from my heart. Frank was or is a good man who shouldn’t be punished for his monstrous ancestor.

Jamie, always being in tuned with me must of sensed my discomfort for he drew me in closer and gave me that beautiful smile that always takes my breath away. Smiling back at him I can’t help thinking how blessed I am to have him as a husband. “I love you and I love my life here” “Glad to hear cause I’m never letting ya go” By the time we made it back to the house it was way past lunch time. Before separating I tell Jamie I was going to check on Faith then bring him something to eat. Jamie says he's going to find Jenny, Ian and Murtagh and for me to meet him back in his study. I head to the back of the house where I see Mrs. Crook watching Faith and her cousins playing outside by the kitchen. I stop to speak with Mrs. Crook before going into the kitchen “thank you for watching Faith I’m glad to see her get along so well with her cousins” “tis my pleasure ma’am, Faith is a good lass nothing like her Da at dat age. I suppose she gets her mannerism from ya side of da family” “well I really can’t remember anything before I was six so I suppose you might be right”

Walking into the kitchen I grab some cheese, meat and bannocks for Jamie. Entering the study I place the tray of food on the desk in front of Jamie then stand by him to show our family that he has my moral support. Jenny and Ian are sitting next to one another on the sofa while Murtagh is standing by the bookshelf in the back of the room “Brother ya really think ya plan will work?” Ian replies for Jamie “Aye it’ll work hunny me and Murtagh examine the signature it clearly was written by a right handed lad.” “Jamie is left handed, sending for Ned Gowan who kens the law will help us wit provin dat” I ask Murtagh who was quietly standing and listening what his thoughts were “Murtagh you’re awfully quiet do you have anything to say?” “no“ Jenny looks at Murtagh and asks  him “so ya think tis a good plan as well?” “Aye” “Well now dat dats settled Sassenach where’s Faith?”

I watch as everyone leaves the room and answer him by saying “With her cousins playing outside”  “I feel I havnna seen her all day maybe she can help me pick some more of da potatoes. Jenny says dat theyre right for picking” “you know I was right in the kitchen and didn’t even think to look at them” “dinna fash I ken ya mind was occupied” I leaned over and give him a kiss and say that it was before following suit and leaving out the study as well. Even though I knew Jamie had a good plan it didn’t stop me from being fearful of the whole situation. I needed to be by myself for a while I new the best way to do that was to head to my garden.

After checking on Faith again I grabbed my garden tools and headed to my therapeutic sanction. After ten minutes of me digging in the dirt, I realized gardening wasn’t going to help me with taking my mind off of Jamie going into the lions den. The question that I couldn't get out of my mind was how did that ignoramus Prince Stuart even come up with the funding for a war and why did he have to bring Jamie into this? “you know that answer Beauchamp its because you brought him to the Princes attention” how could I be so stupid. I could lose the best love I have to come to ever know all because I was trying to change the future. The more I thought about how my bloody actions could cost me the things I hold dear to me the sadder I started to become.

I stayed in the garden way past the time I usually do the sun had started to set. I usually help Jenny around this time with getting everyone ready to eat dinner, grabbing my things I head back to the house. When I enter the kitchen I see Jenny and her children but no Faith, where is she? “There ya are Claire I thought I was gonna have to come and get ya.” "Ya usually arenna in da garden dis long” “yes, sorry about that I had a lot on my mind” before I could ask where was Faith, Jenny told me “Jamie took Faith to da fields dey should be coming back now” “oh yes I forgot Jamie said he was going to do that” “dinna fash sister I forget things all da time” I step back outside to see if I could see Jamie and Faith coming to the house from a distant. I hear Faith's laughter and squealing long before I see her, she was being chased by Fergus who was playfuly trying to get her, it was a beautiful sight to see both Fergus and Faith so happy. Laughing running to me she says “Mommy, Mommy Gus trying to get me!!” with open arms I swoop down pick her up and tell her now I have her then tickle her until she’s desperately trying to get out of my arms. Fergus stands in front of me while and watches as I rain kisses all on her face. Once I place her on the ground he tells me “MiLady, MiLord went to one of the tenets houses to fix the roof he said don’t worry about dinner it may take a while and he’ll be at home as soon as he can.” “Thank you Fergus go clean yourself up and then come eat dinner” picking our beloved daughter up I ask her how was her day “did you have fun working with Da in the fields darling?” “Aye da let me pick up all da big tatoes and said I very strong.” Smiling I tell her “You are very strong darling”

Dinner was very fun tonight Fergus, Robbie and Faith told us how much fun they had working in the fields with Faith. She was the best helper they could of asked for this in turned made her ask the question of  how come she couldn't work in the fields with her Da all the time which made everyone at the table laughed. Our little Faith was the remedy my mind needed to calm my overactive thinking. Being around our daughter the panic and guilt I’ve been feeling were still there but quiet for the time being. Faith wanted to wait until Jamie came home before getting ready for bed but I told her we wouldn’t know how long that may be so we should head upstairs and get ready for bed. After a big yawn she just placed her head on my shoulders and said ok. After her bath It didn’t take but a few seconds for her to fall asleep.

Heading downstairs to get a drink while I waited on Jamie I see that Jenny is still up as well “Hi Claire, I sent Fergus wit a horse down to old Mrs. Whittman house to fetch up Jamie.” “I told him whatever doesnna get done tonight he can finish tomorrow its time for him to be headed home” smirking while grabbing a bottle of whisky I tell her “Thanks Jenny I didn’t mind waiting up for him” smiling she just looks at me before speaking “ya should mind Claire after da news we got today ya need ya husband” “I ken ya love my brother something fierce and I can see dat ya troubled wit him going to see da Duke of Cumberland” “ya scared I can see it and dats okay.” “tis not my place to ken all ya and Jamie have been through but what I do ken is dat ya love each other some fierce, it reminds me of my Ma and Da love, ya love is powerful, ya cant be separated for too long, ya are drawn to each other.” “Cause of dat I ken everything will be oaky and Jamie will come back home to us, to ya” I was at a loss for words, I open my mouth then close it the only thing I could think to show her how her words touched me deeply was by giving her a hug and kiss and that's what I do. I walk up to Jenny and give her kiss and hug and tell her thank you before smiling and telling her goodnight surprisingly she hugs me back “Aye goodnight sister” making my way upstairs I pour myself a glass of  whisky and try to wait on Jamie but the trials of the day begin to catch up with  my body so I crawl into the bed next to Faith and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of had a difficult time writing the ending of this chapter. I'm not sure what happen but to me I could of did better. So if you didn't enjoy it I'll do better next time. ;)


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie reassures Claire in his own way that he loves her and even though the war is coming they will be oaky because they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning raunchy sex scene

                                                                                                     Chapter 6

 Walking into our bedroom I see Claire and Faith are curdled up in the middle of our bed sleeping. Smiling, I stand for a moment to watch them sleep and think how I wished Ma and Da had a chance to meet Claire and Faith, they would have loved them. Leaning over I give them both a kiss on the head before getting ready for bed.

I see my lovely wife has left me a clean cloth and placed a bar of soap next to a pitcher of fresh water so I can clean the days filth off of me. I dinna think it would take so long tryin to patch up the roof at widow Whittman’s house. I’ll have to go back in the morning when the sun is high to make sure I did a good job. As Laird Broch Tuarach tis my duty to see about my tenants and now that the war is officially happening I need to go around to all the tenets homes and make sure they are all well prepared.

Thank the heavens Jenny sent Fergus wit a horse to come and fetch me. She kens it like I that Claire still has some concerns and is worried about losing me. I ken that she feels that way because of all I have put her through in the past. I’m going to make it my duty and show her that regardless of what the future may hold she has nothing to fear, we will conquer everything head on because we’ll be together.

 Before climbing into bed I pick up Faith to place her on the other side of her mother when I notice that Claire is whimpering in her sleep. I try waking her up by saying her name several times before she finally wakes up. From the way she looks I can tell something is seriously wrong, I tell her I’m going to put Faith in the nursery and come right back. Claire tells me about the nightmare she just had, while quietly listening looking into her eyes I see that she truly believes she’s still dreaming. I do the one thing that is sure to bring her back to herself, bring her back to the here and now, bring her back to us and that’s place my hand over her heart and her hand over my heart so she can really feel that were are together.

Then I kiss her with this kiss I give her all of me, all the passion she brings out of me while my hands roam all over her body. I suddenly break the kiss so she can look into my eyes as I say “Sassenach you’re not dreaming, we are together, at our home Lallybroch” before I can tell her, I love her, she stops me by placing a finger on my lips “make love to me Jamie” I take my hand and gently rub her already slightly swollen soft lips and say “gladly” “will you let me have ya as I want?” moaning she says “Yes! God Yes Jamie and don’t be gentle.”

We greedily start kissing while exploring one anothers body. I place my right hand around the back of her neck with my left I grip her firm plump arse, her hands are firmly pulling my hair. From the beginning of our marriage I’ve always been addicted to the taste of Claire tonight is no different she tastes like whiskey and sweet honey. Reluctantly I pull away from kissing her mouth to place gently kisses down her body. Claire is panting “Ah Jamie I want you inside me.” “Not yet, Sassenach lift up ya arms” while firmly caressing her soft body I slowly lift up her night gown then step back to look at her body in the glowing firelight.

There isnna an artist living that is better than God, to create something so beautiful, feminine, delicate then shape it perfectly HE IS the greatest sculpture that will ever be. “I could stand and stare at ya for hours Sassenach but ya nipples are begging to be touched.” As we start kissing again I slowly walk her backward towards the bed once at the bed Claire breaks our kissing to lick my lips “Jamie you’re teasing me. I want you naked” she was right I was teasing her “Get into bed Sassenach” we hold our gaze on one another as she climbs into bed. Taking off my night shirt I climb into bed with her, she sits up but I arch my eyebrow and gently push her back down “no Sassenach ya said I could have ya as I want.” “Spread ya legs open wide” she does as she’s told, moving in between her legs I hover over and tell her “donna close ya eyes I want ya to look at what I do to ya” starting at her neck I kiss, lick and gently bite her next I work my way down her chest until I get to her beautiful breast. My right hand grabs a handful of her breast to pinch and pull on her nipple while my mouth feasts on her right nipple.

“Ooooh Jamie don’t stop” Claire’s moaning and purring has my cock twitching begging to be inside of her. I move my mouth to her left breast and slowly move my left hand down her body until I reach her dripping warm honey pot. Placing two fingers inside her, Claire raises her upper body off the bed panting “James Fraser….. if you….. don’t fucking…. put your cock…. inside of me…..now…. I’ll make you sorry.” Raising my head I hmmmm  “promises promises” sliding further down her body I take her left hand and place it under her thigh so she can hold her leg open wider while I watch as I pump my fingers in and out of her. “Uuuggghh Jamie” she has my mouth watering to taste her so I lean down and savagely lick her clit within moments she comes on my tongue. She’s gripping my hair so tight I sure after all is said and done she will have a handful of my hair but even wit her death grip I donna stop licking her until her body stops convulsing.

Slowly I pull my fingers out of her and glance up to see that her eyes are tightly closed, sitting up on my knees I grab my erection and slowly move my hand up and down “Sassenach open ya eyes I’m not finnish wit ya yet” opening her eyes she bites her lip “if  I dinna become one with ya now I will lose myself in my hand.” Lazily sitting up she wraps her arms around my neck and hungrily kisses me while pulling me forward on top of her. I feel her move a hand from around my neck to in between our bodies to grab my cock and place it inside of her, loudly we both groan, I cant help but think she’s heaven.

Greedily I start rocking my hips into her she’s spurring me on by giving me all of her noises “mmmmm fuck Jamie…..you feel so good” “ahhhh…..bloody…..damn….good” our breathing is becoming erratic everywhere my body moves her hips are moving with me. I’m on the brink of coming so I pull out and flip her over “get on ya knees.” Looking at her round rump up in the air I roughly place myself back inside her, for a few moments I don’t move. I want to just enjoy the way she feels. My wife had other plans arching her back she slightly turns her head and gives me a devilish smile then slowly starts moving back and forth on my cock. At that very moment the feeling becomes so overwhelming I feel as if I’m about to explode, taking over I move my hips urgently to in sync with her while she’s pushing her plush rump back into me. Firmly gripping her hips I look down and watch myself disappear and reappear in and out in and out, our movements are coming faster

breathing faster I tell her “I canna hold on much longer” I reach around to play with her clit, I feel her walls lock tight down on me and hear her groan loudly as she comes a few seconds later I throw my head back in ecstasy and follow suit. Thoroughly satisfied we both collapse in the bed trying to catch our breath, with her back still to my front I pull her closer to me, wrap my arm around her and we drift off to sleep.

Sometime later I wake up to Claire turning over in my arms and placing a kiss on my chest. Opening my eyes I see she is watching me “I’m sorry did I wake you?” stretching I say “tis okay how are you feeling?” Smiling she says “thoroughly made love too and yourself?”  “Aye I feel the same. Was I to rough wit ya, I never want my desires for ya to ever hurt ya?” She caresses my cheek wit her right hand before rising slightly and thoroughly kisses me.

Immediately I want her again but first I need to ken is she okay pulling away she asks “do you remember our wedding night?  You said I was so small you don’t want to hurt me and I bit you to show you that pleasure and pain can go together if done right?”  “Aye” running her hand lightly up and down my chest she continues “I like it when you’re rough with me it turns me on to know that you want me so much to the point where you can’t control yourself.” “I love it when you toss me around, when you force your tongue in my mouth, when you grip me so tight with your strong hands, I even love when you take your time and drive me crazy by teasing me.” “Don’t ever shy away from showing me the things you want to do to me. I think that’s why there are so many whores in this century because husbands think its immoral to play out their deepest desire on their wives. Sex between a husband and wife isn’t just to have children it can be very pleasurable to both parties if done right” she then leans up to give me quick kiss “and you Mr. Fraser are very pleasing” this makes me blush

continuing she says “I’m your wife and what we do is between me, you and God” rubbing my fingers down her smooth back I tell her “I dinna ken how I became so blessed to have ya as a wife. I dinna ken things could be like this between a man and woman. I kent I wanted to have love in my marriage like my Da and Ma but I dinna ken exactly what love was until ya.” “You and Faith are everything to me Sassenach I ken I’ve did things in the past that may seem like I wasnna putting ya first but from now I will show ya how much I value and love ya” “I ken I canna control everything but what I can control I will. This dream ya had it was only a dream."

"Ye are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one.” Claire joins in wit me “I give ye my spirit, til our life shall be done” placing our foreheads together she tells me “I fall in love with you everyday” “I fall in love with ya everyday as well Sassenach” we make love again and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys its been a while. I know what can I say life has had me busy. However I'm back July is my favorite month of the year so that means I'm in a great mood therefore my writing should be good. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter I enjoyed writing it I really like writing from Jamie's perspective you see that in the book vs the show. To those readers who can't deal with the way I write hopefully I did better if not ole well I tried remember its FANFICTION and English was never my best subject. lol until next time


	10. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is thankful and goes to visit the tenants with some helpers

                                                                                                Chapter 7

The next morning before I open my eyes I feel a cool breeze on my back which makes me slowly move my left hand to draw closer to Jamie. Instead of feeling my husband I feel an empty spot where his body should be this makes me open my eyes and see a note, instead left on his pillow. I move my medusa curls out of my face and gently sit up to read the note Tha Gaol Agam Ort, Mo Nighean Dubh (I love you my dark haired lass) instantly this puts a smile on my face “I love you too"

Rather than immediately getting up and starting my day, I lie back down for a few moments and think on how I am truly blessed to have accidently stumbled into the standing stones at Craig Nu Dun. It was the best thing that happened to me, I thought I knew love with Frank but now I know I didn’t have any inkling until I met Jamie. Fate brought me 200 years from the future to be with him, to his family, now my family, to having our very own family. I know I was unsure a little about Jamie’s plan but now I realize, its going to work. He will prove that he didn’t sign that treacherous letter making him a traitor to the crown and there isn’t any evidence that will tie us to Prince Stuart. Even with the opposition that’s surrounding our family I’m going to put this negative thinking away, enjoy my family, do my part, so that our family history doesn’t disappear with this rebellion.

On that note I get up and take a quick sponge bath before getting dress. Looking out the window while getting dress I can’t stop from smiling, there is a pleasant soreness between my legs due to making love with my always fierce, red headed lover. I hope we weren’t too loud “thank God for stone walls” I know now isn’t really a good time but I pray one day I can give Jamie the son he deserves, he is a great man, he deserves a son that can be molded and shaped into a Man like himself. Faith brings joy to our lives and is the light of our life, she looks like her father with her curly red hair and beautiful blue eyes but her temperament is all me.

Fully dressed I head to the nursery to get Faith and the children up and dressed for the day. Faith will be so happy to go with me today to see some of the tenants, slowly cracking open the nursery expecting to see sleeping children I find that its completely empty. Heading downstairs to the kitchen I hear the children before I even enter. Jenny and the children are sitting at the table eating their morning porridge “Mornin Claire” “Good morning Jenny you didn’t have to get the kids up” I say as I fix me a bowl of porridge and a cup of milk before sitting down next to her. She laughs before replying “I ken I dinna but I wanted ye to rest” giving me a knowingly look she continues “I hear ye dinna sleep to well last night” I nearly choke on my milk coughing to catch my breath she laughs while patting me on the back “are ye alright Claire was it something I said” grabbing a handkerchief to wipe my mouth I say “yes I’m quite alright” blushing beat red I say to her “I’m sorry I kept you guys up with my….restless sleeping” “ah don worry bout it I told Ian that he should talk wit Jamie and find out how I can lose some sleep” at that statement we both burst into a giggle fit from our outburst the children stop talking to each other and look over at us “Ma what are ye and ant Jenny laughin at?” “Yeah Ma we want to laugh too” “awh Jamie dinna mind ya Ma and Aunt we were just havin women talk that’s all” at that Jamie went back playing with his sisters but not my bright little inquisitive one “Ma when can I have woman talk?” “women darling and when you are much much older and married”

Once everyone’s finish up their breakfast Jenny and I get up to clear the dishes and clean up the children. I know from talking over breakfast that Jamie woke Ian up early this morning to go look at widow Whitman's roof again this morning. Faith on cue looks up and asks me “Ma can I go wit Da agan today?” bending down I say to her “Well hunny I was thinking you could help Mommy visit some people today” at this Faith gives me the biggest smile “really ma?” in this moment I can’t help but think how much she looks like Jamie “yes darling Mommy just need to get some things from my surgery and garden then we can go” I say while rubbing my hands through her curly red hair “k were you go I go” standing I grab a big picnic basket, grab Faiths hand and head for the surgery.

Faith as always wants to know the name of every jar I put into the basket and what’s it being used for, “Ma de`a tha astragalus a`deiligeadh?” (what does astragalus treat?) “It helps with stopping diarrhea dear” at age three Faith tends to switch back and forth from English to Gaelic I’m still not good at speaking it but I understand it just fine. We continue being teacher and student all the way outside to my garden, standing by the garden was Maggie “Hello darling what are you doing over here by yourself” she gives me the most pleading puppy dog look before answering “Auntie Claire can I go wit ye and Faith?” “Ma said as long as I was a good girl and listen to what ya tell me to do tis alright wit her. I promise I will be good pwease?” “Oh dear how can I say no to a sweet face like yours. Of course you can come.” "Faith and I are about ready to go I just need to pluck a few things here from the garden."

Placing the few plants I needed into the basket the girls and I, were off to see our first tenant of the day. Today feels so much better than yesterday being with the girls and their excitement is helping with keeping my spirits in a good mood. Helpers that they are, they have insisted on taking turns caring the basket as we walked to our first stop the McKay’s, Mr. and Mrs. McKay are expecting their third child. If my calculations are correct probably within a months time. The last time I came to visit her she said that she was more or less feeling nausea and having some dizzy spells. I gave her some ginger tea, told her I would check back on her within a week but if things progressed to send someone to come and get me. Even though no one has been up to the house to get me I still want to check in on her.

The girls see the house before I do because they have run up ahead “girl’s wait for me I want us to greet the McKay’s together” they stop and wait for me to catch up “Ma I know where we are Da has taken me here before” “he has” “oh yes this family is the house that smell like fish” Maggie starts to laugh while I do my best to hold my laughter in before saying “we must not say that to them honey. They smell like that because Mr. McKay is a fisherman” “K Ma I want say that I prowmise” “you too Maggie” “aye I want auntie” Alright my helpers were here you can knock on the door” as soon as the door opens up the fish smell almost knocks us all down. First thing I’m going to suggest is they clean their house with lemons and to burn some cinnamon. I take a step back to inhale the fresh clean air one more time before entering the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time


	11. Part 2 of Chapter 7

By the time we were finished seeing the last tenants within walking distance, from Lallybroch, the sun was slowly setting. As we were walking back home I say to the girls “Well girls I guess I should of brought a horse it’ll be dark by the time we get back home.” “Do ye think Ma will be worried bout us?” before I can reassure Maggie, Faith speaks up “No cause Da will be here soon” “your Da? what makes you say that darling?” “oir bha da nigheanan” (cause were Da girls) “Da misses us he willna wait” at that statement I smile however I can tell that Maggie was pondering over what her cousin just said “Do ya think my Da will come too?” “I’m sure if Jamie comes your Da will be with him darling” smiling she say “I canna wait to tell Ma all I did today and how I was a good girl” “both of you girls were a tremendous help today” the girls were very helpful and friendly with everyone, they didn’t complain or ask, can we go home now? All they asked was where we go next?

We had been walking and talking for about ten minutes when we started to hear trotting of some kind, coming, drawing nearer to us. Faith says “Tis Da I ken he would come” sure enough we see not only Jamie but Ian and Fergus approaching us on horses. “Hi Milady and petita soeur”(little sister) Jamie and Ian get down off their horses just in time to catch their daughters as they run to and jump in their arms. Simultaneously they say “Da!! Da!!” “Da ye missed me and Ma?” “Aye, I did, Cha b `urrainn dhomh feitheamh gus am faod thu dhachaigh” (I kent I wouldnna be able to wait until ye came home)

Faith and Jamie continue to talk like they were the best of friends, this brings so much joy to my heart. “Hi Claire, tis kind of ye to let Maggie come wit ya” “we’d best be getting home her Ma has been missin her.” “It was my pleasure Ian” I give Maggie a kiss on the cheek and watch as Ian and Maggie climb on their horse and head home. Going to stand by Fergus horse I ask him “and how was your day?” frowning before replying he says “oh Milady, my day was un peu frustrant. (a little frustrating) “Frustrating why?” “Milord wants me to learn Gaelique”(Gaelic) “well you do live in Scotland now, I think that’s not a bad idea” “that’s what Milord said, all day he’s only been speaking to me in that language. Let’s just say it hasn’t been a great day for us.”

“I can only image” “Milady how come you don’t speak it?” “math nuair a bhruidhneas mi e chan eil e ceart gu le`or” (well when I say it it doesn’t sound right) at me speaking Gaelic Jamie, Faith and Fergus snicker at me. “Milady je ne veux pas rire mais ton francais sonne bien mieux” (I don’t mean to laugh but your French sounds way better) “Aye he’s right Sassenach” Faith chimes in “Ma I will teach ye how to say it” joining in on the laughter I say “it’s okay hunny, how about you help Fergus ” “yes little one teach me and I’ll teach you how to speak French.” Faith eyes light up at this “We can start right now. Da can I ride back wit Fergus?”

“Aye” Jamie then proceeds to place Faith securely in front of Fergus. He then comes and stands directly beside me while placing his left arm snugly around my waist. The feel of Jamie’s placing his arm around me was like electric shocks straight to my heart “now be careful Fergus we’ll be right behind ya” “yes Milord” I wanted to ask Jamie how was his day but he was standing still watching Faith and Fergus ride away. “Jamie is everything alright?” instead of answering me he removes his arm from around my waist to place it at the nape of my neck, then kisses me soundly.

Coming up for air “Aye, Sassenach everything’s fine I just couldnna wait to see ye and Faith” catching my breath I say “Well if I’m going to be greeted like this every time you miss me maybe I should visit the tenants everyday” I knew this would make him laugh. Jamie starts taking the pens that are holding my hair at bay down, slowly, he helps to unravel my hair so he can run his fingers through it. “Ye hair is getting longer every day.” “I donna like when ya put it up ye look like my untamed Sassenach when tis down and free” laughing I place my arms around his neck “I think you have tamed me pretty well” I go to kiss him but he stops me to look into my eyes

“No Sassenach, I think no man could tame such a woman like you.” “Ye’re stubborn with a fiery attitude and a sharp tongue; ya challenge me to be the greatest mate to ye.” “men want ye and desire ye but ya belong to me.” Then he kisses me igniting an electrical current within me that feels like I’m high, to be honest I am high, high off of Jamie.

God, he is such a good kisser, no one has ever turned me on like Jamie. We break apart from kissing each other breathing heavily with shaky breaths “I… want…ya…Sassenach” I don’t know when it happened but somehow Jamie had us isolated with my back up against a tree. One thing I loved about this century was that there was no restriction of under garments.

I lifted up my dress while he lifts up his kilt, Jamie holds my left leg in the crook of his arm and guides himself easily into my wet slippery opening. Together we groan simultaneously “AAAAAAAHHHH” he grinds slowly into me but I didn’t want slow so I used my inner vaginal muscles to clamp down tighter on him. “UUUUGGGHHH SASENACH” “I see what ya doing” he picks up my other leg and plunges into me mercilessly “huh!!!…..” he feels so good inside of me that I can’t even form a complete thought “yes…. yesssss…God Jamie!” Fuck he was sucking my neck and gripping my behind so tight I’m surely to have a bruise and it will be so worth it.

Were both panting, a few more pumps and it will be over “Ja…..mie” we came at the same time. Thank God his body weight was holding me up or I would of fallen on my ass. I whisper “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ” while trying to slow my heart rate back to normal. Jamie slowly places me back on my feet and give me a sloppy kiss “Come on Sassenach let’s head home.” Emerging from the trees Jamie helps me onto a waiting Dona’s and positions himself behind me, I lazily rest my head on his right shoulder as he guides us home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing this fanfiction story of Jamie and Claire. Its helping me deal with the wait until Season 4 of Outlander comes out the end of this year. Until next time ;)


End file.
